kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Dielli i Tomorrit (gazetë)
thumb|200px|Kapaku i lojes WOG, versioni i PC. World of Goo (Bota e Goo) është një lojë kompjuterike e tipit pazël (konstruktive), prodhuar nga firma 2D BOY. Loja është zhvilluar kryesisht nga Kyle Gabler dhe Ron Carmel, dhe është e disponueshme për konzola si Nintendo Wii dhe PC (Linux ose Microsoft ose Macos X). Informata për lojën mund të gjenden kurdoherë në blogun personal të 2D BOY. Loja bazohet në krijimin e strukturave të qëndrueshme me anë të topave goo (kuptimi i Goo: Subtancë e ngatërruar e hodhë 1), për të arritur drejt një tubi nga ku duhet të kalojnë goo-të. Loja paraqet kriteret që duhet të plotësohen për të kaluar në nivelin tjetër. Gjatë lojës lojtarit i jepen disa ndihma për të arritur objektivin. Ndryshe nga shumë lojra të llojit të vet, Bota e Goo paraqet edhe një histori deri diku komplekse, e treguar nëpërmjet disa filmimeve të animuara dhe një personazhi që e quan veten Shënuesi i Tabelës 2. Historia e Botës së Goo-së tregon “aventurat” e topave goo, gjatë përpjekjes së tyre për të eksploruar botën. Me kalimin e çdo niveli, lojtari njihet më shumë me botën e universit të World of Goo. Loja ka marrë kritika pozitive në tërësi. Sipas Eurogamer loja meritonte nëntë pikë nga totali i dhjetë pikëve 3. Me të njëjtin mendim kanë qenë edhe IGN 4 dhe GameSpot 5. Suksesi sipas IGN është arritur në të dyja konzolat, edhe pse i jep një 0.5 plus versionit për Wii. Historia Këndëvështirmi i Parë thumb|200px|Lojtari fillon te ndertoje nje strukture te zakonshme. thumb|200px|Kulla e ngritur me anen e goo-ve. Protagonistë në Botën e Goo-ve janë vetë topat Goo, Shënuesi i Tabelës, lojtari (të cilit shënuesi i tabelës i drejtohet shpesh herë) si dhe një personazh misterioz që e quan veten Mamaja (Mom sipas origjinalit). Më vonë në lojë tregohet se Mom nuk është asgjë tjetër veç se një bot spam dërgues. Vetë topat e Goo janë të larmishëm si Albino Goo, Red Goo, Square Goo e të tjera (janë gjithsej 15 struktura të manipulueshme, nga të cilat 14 prej tyre janë goo) 6. Loja zhvillohet gjatë katër kapitujve dhe një epilogu (Fundi i Botës); secili kapitull zhvillohet gjatë një stine të caktuar duke filluar nga Vjeshta. Përjashtim bën kapitulli i katërt (Information Superhighway) që sipas lojës zhvillohet “ndërkohë” (diku midis verës dhe pranverës). Ngjarjet *Kapitulli 1 - "The Goo Filled Hills": Në Botën e Goo-ve shfaqen disa gypa të cilët zgjojnë goo-të. Me një kuriozitet të tepruar goo-të fillojnë të ndërtojnë struktura të ndryshme për të arritur atje. Zbulohet se tubat arrijnë në World Of Goo Corporation. Nuk dihet mirë se për çfarë shfrytëzohen goo-të në këtë kompani. Kapitulli i parë përfundon me arratisjen e disa goo-ve nga korporata nëpërmjet një strukture të përbëra nga vetë goo-të dhe disa Balloon goo. Këtu fillon edhe kapitulli i dytë. *Kapitulli 2 - "Little Miss World of Goo": Ky kapitull nuk ndryshon shumë nga ai i pari. Goo-të tashmë duhet të formojnë struktura të caktuara për të dërguar Beauty Goo-të në qendrën e një gjeneratori për të prodhuar energji, në mundësi që World Of Goo Corporation të mund të përpunojë prodhime të tjera goo-sh. World Of Goo Corporation pas këtij kapitulli shëndrrohet në Campus 2.0 (efektet janë po të njëjta në mënyrën e lojës). *Kapitulli 3 - "Cog In The Machine": Kompania po prodhon një produkt të ri të quajtur “Prodhimi Z.” Produkti ka aftësinë të dixhitalizojë të gjithë botën. Goo-të përdoren nga kompania për ta bërë produktin publik në të gjithë botën. Mirëpo diçka shkon keq me produktin dhe e gjithë Bota e Goo-së shndërrohet në një hapësirë 3D, ku është e pamundur të gjendet filli i realitetit. *Kapitulli 4 - "Information Superhighway": Kapitulli i katërt përfshin përpjekjet e goo-ve për të kthyer botën në normalitetin e saj. Për të bërë këtë ata duhet të flasin me programin Mom. Programi tregon se për të kthyer gjithçka në normalitet, goo-të duhet të karikojnë të gjitha materialet e fshira që ndodhen në Recycling Bin. Rrjedhimisht kjo shkakton një shpërthim në World Of Goo Corporation, e cila nga My Virtual World Of Goo Corporation "beta!," shndërrohet në një park industrial. *Epilogu - "End Of The World" Gjatë epilogut shpjegohet se të gjitha goo-të e botës janë transportuar në parkun industrial. Lojtarit i jepet detyra për të ngritur një teleskop përtej resë së tymit të shkaktuar në kapitullin e katërt. Loja mbyllet me strukturën fluturuese nga kapitulli i parë që tërheq vëmendjen e një bote tjetër goo-sh. Kritikat thumb|200px|Ne disa raste lojtari detyrohet qe te djege goo-te e tij per te perfunduar nivelin e dhene. Eurogamer e ka cilësuar lojën duke e vlerësuar 9/10 (pikë) dhe e ka vendosur atë të dhjetën në listën e pesëdhjetë lojërave më të mira të vitit 2008. IGN ka vlerësuar lojën me 9/10 (pikë). Gamespot i ka dhënë lojës vlerësimin 9.5/10 (pikë) për versionin Wii, dhe 9/10 (pikë) për versionin e PC. Nintendo World Report nuk ka kursyer lavdet dhe i ka dhënë lojës pikët maksimale 10/10 (pikë). Revista Britanike PC Gamer e ka vlerësuar lojën me 93% 7. Pra siç shikohet loja ka marrë kritika pozitive. Vlerësimi i lojës vjen edhe për shkaqet e thjeshtësisë, numrit të vogël të personave që kanë punuar për të dhe buxhetit të vogël që është derdhur për përpunimin e saj 8. Çuditërisht loja u cilësua si një nga lojërat më të dhunshme të vitit 2008, nga kritikët e Yahoo-Games. Sipas një artikulli në Yahoo-Games, World of Goo ishte një shembull i mirë për të treguar se dhuna në video lojërat është një mjet i fuqishëm për të shkaktuar keqardhje dhe pendesë. Artikulli nënqesh idenë se duhen vrarë goo-të në mënyrë që lojtari të zgjidhë gjëegjëzën 9. Nivelet Loja dhe Objektivet World of Goo është e ndarë në kapituj. Loja kalon nëpërmjet 4 kapitujve dhe një epilogu; në tërësi 48 nivele. Lojtari mundet gjithashtu të luaj një nivel të quajtur World Of Goo Corporation, ku me anë të topave goo të mbledhura gjatë të gjithë lojës duhet të formojë një kullë gjigande për të konkurruar me lojtarët e tjerë online. Çdo nivel ka titullin e tij origjinal, kur shpesh herë emri përshkruan nivelin e radhës. Nivelet (përveç nivelit të fundit) kanë OCD ("Obsessive Completion Distinction Criteria"). OCD është arritja e një kriteri shumë të lartë e cila shënohet me një flamur në hartën e niveleve. Kapitujt *Kapitulli i Parë "The Goo Filled Hills" * 1. Going Up "Easy As Goo Pie" * 2. Small Divide "Easier Than It Looks" * 3. Hang Low "Wake Up The Sleeping Goo" * 4. Impale Sticky "If You Get In Trouble, Just Go Back In Time" * 5. Ivy Towers "Brace Yourself" *6. Tumbler "Keep Growing" *7. Chain "Balance" *8. Flying Machine "Some Balls Are Lighter Than Other Balls" *9. Fisty's Bog "Not Too High, Not Too Low" *10. Tower of Goo "Higher and Higher" *11. Ode to the Bridge Builder "It Looks Harder Than It Is" *12. Regurgitation Pumping Station "It's A Secret" *Kapitulli i Dytë "Little Miss World of Goo" *13. Drool "Welcome Back" *14. Fly Away Little Ones "Multi-Terrain Hover Mobile" *15. Blustery Day "Here Come The Windmills" *16. Welcoming Unit "Please Wipe Your Feet" *17. Beauty School "It's Time To Work!" *18. Leap Hole "It's Not A Bug, It's A Feature" *19. Whistler "Learn How!" *20. Volcanic Percolator Day Spa "Bubble Up" *21. Beauty And The Electric Tentacle "How Did She Get Up There?" *22. The Red Carpet "Get Ready For The Close-Up" *23. Genetic Sorting Machine "Some Balls Are Prettier Than Other Balls" *Kapitulli i Tretë - "Cog In The Machine" *24. Burning Man "Welcome To The Factory" *25. Second Hand Smoke "Some Balls Are More Flammable Than Other Balls" *26. Super Fuse Challenge Time "Everyone's A Winner" *27. Upper Shaft "Strategic Demolition" *28. Misty's Long Bony Road "A Love Story" *29. The Third Wheel "Hey, Look Over There!" *30. Water Lock "Eureka" *31. You Have To Explode The Head "The Original Cog In The Machine" *32. Incineration Destination "The Puzzling Adventure" *33. Product Launcher "Happy New Year" *Kapitulli i Katërt - "Information Superhighway" *34. Hello, World *35. Bulletin Board System "System Packet Loss Mitigation Operation" *36. Grape Vine Virus "The Benevolent Infection" *37. Graphic Processing Unit "Unauthorized Upgrade Mod" *38. Road Blocks "Tech Supports" *39. Graceful Failure "Unblocked" *40. Alice and Bob and the Third Party "Somebody Is Listening" *41. The Server Farm "CPU Cycles At Low Low Prices" *42. MOM's Computer "Welcome Home" *43. My Virtual World Of Goo Corporation "beta!" *44. Deliverance "Recycle Bin And Back Again" *Epilogu - "End Of The World" *45. Infesty the Worm "Infesty Grows Up" *46. Weather Vane "Cloudy With A Chance Of Doom" *47. Horizontal Transportation Innovation Committee"Blue Sky Smackdown" *48. Observatory Observation Station "This Is It!" Referencat *Referenca 1: World Word Web: Any thick messy substance. *Referenca 2: Që në fillim të lojës lojtari njihet me The Sign Painter, i cili është edhe instruktori i lojës. *Referenca 3: Jon Blyth (2008-10-02). "World of Goo Review". Eurogamer. Marrë nga lidhja http://www.eurogamer.net/article.php?article_id=249671&page=1. *Referenca 4: Casamassina, Matt (2008-10-10). "World of Goo Review". IGN Wii. IGN Entertainment. Marrë nga lidhja http://wii.ign.com/articles/918/918954p1.html. *Referenca 5: "Best Game No One Played". GameSpot.com. Marrë nga lidhja http://www.gamespot.com/best-of/dubious-honors/index.html?page=6. *Referenca 6: Për më tepër detaje shiko në www.GameFAQs.com; World of Goo (Wii) FAQ-Walkthrough by BHodges. *Referenca 7: Smith, Graham (Dhjetor 2008), "World of Goo", PC Gamer UK, marrë më 14, janar 2009. *Referenca 8: "How the World of Goo became one of the indie video game hits of 2008" nw lidhjen http://venturebeat.com/2009/01/02/the-world-of-goo-became-one-of-the-indie-hits-of-2008/ *Referenca 9: Nga Yahoo-Games: “The Year in Violence: 2008: See why 2008 was one of the most impressively violent years in the history of gaming.” nga Michael Thomsen. Lidhje të jashtme *Siti zyrtar i World of Goo * ar:عالم جوو arz:عالم جوو de:World of Goo en:World of Goo es:World of Goo fr:World of Goo hu:World of Goo ko:월드 오브 구 nn:World of Goo pl:World of Goo pt:World of Goo ru:World of Goo sv:World of Goo uk:World of Goo